Various machines have been known to exist which develop leg muscles, one of which comprises a horizontal planar bench upon which a person lies face first and, co-acting with the calf area of the leg, a transverse pad connected to a pivot arm and thereafter to plurality of weights for exercise by rotating the pivot arm about a pivot point.
The effectiveness of this exercise and the ease with which it can be performed depends greatly on the degree of offset between the horizontal planar bench and pad members. Clearly, a person with rather large thighs when compared to a more slender person would find that one machine given this arrangement could not assure that the starting point of the exercise will be the same for all people, due to the necessity of rotating the exercise arm partially so that one's legs can get between the planar bench and the pads.
Apart from the assurance that such a machine cannot provide uniform workouts for all people except those which define an adeal after that which the machine was patterned, maximum benefits cannot uniformly be obtained.